


Her Prey

by Ixaram



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixaram/pseuds/Ixaram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet, fluffy piece I wrote for Solas Fluff Friday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Prey

My prey was completely unaware of my intentions. He stood with his back to me, contemplating the next addition to his fresco no doubt. 

I smiled.

He cannot catch me this time. There is no way. I had removed my chainmail armor, wearing only my long orange tunic and leggings. I had even taken off my leg bracers. My feet were bare. There was no way he could hear me.

I crept closer into the rotunda, watching his posture even more closely. This was when he usually caught me, turning with a small smile and a, “Oh there you are, da'assan."

But luck was on my side today. I was stepped silently behind him, shifting my weight quietly before lunging.

I grinned, until he spun around and caught me. One arm supporting my upper thighs and the other wrapped around my waist, holding me so that my face was even with his.

“Hello, ma vhenan.” He greeted, mirth sparkling in his grey-blue eyes.

“Solas,” I whined, “I was supposed to catch you.”

“Ma serranas, should I let you try again?” he teased, nuzzling his nose into the side of my neck. I smiled and pressed my forehead to his.

“No. You would still know I was coming sa’lath.” I replied, my mind already plotting my next attempt. I was the best hunter in my clan. I refused to let a sneaky apostate ruin that.

“Perhaps I am the better hunter, ma vhenan.” Solas pulled away and set me down, the mirth in his eyes burning brighter.

“Only the Dread Wolf is a better hunter than me, sa’lath.” I replied, jokingly as I raised myself to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

———-  
Two figures were splayed out in a forested glen, watching the stars nearly two years later. The female elf looked to her companion.

“Oh!” she exclaimed. “That’s why I could never sneak up on you, ma'fen."

The other elf raised a confused eyebrow. A giggle bubbled up from the hunter. “The Dread Wolf had already caught my scent.” Her giggles were accompanied by deep chuckles.

The Dread Wolf embraced His Heart. He may have caught her scent, but she had hunted her prize.


End file.
